Chirry
Chirry 'is older daughter of Broly and Cheelai. She was born one year after end of Tournament of Power, and his father start training her in Planet Vampa, and she became nearly as strong as her father. 'Personality: Chirry is kind of independent and she only cares about her parents and her goal is became as strong as her father, and prove him that girls can be also strong. Reason was because she and her parents lives in in bad conditions, and he had to hunt food and survive in different conditions. But when she met Pan and her DragonTeam, she became more social, and start to care more her partners, and she start have feelings too, like happy, sad, anger and love. Sometimes she teases weaker mans, but she don't mean any harm. She's also a little flirtatious, especially for Tekka, when he prove his fighting skills, and save her life, what made Pan jealous. She's also rivaly with Pan with power and fighting skills, and to get Tekka's attention. 'Power:' Her power-level is almost as high as her father's, and she's strongest female Saiyan in Universe 7. At firts she didn't control her huge power, but after training with Pan's team, she learns to control them, and became one of the strongest. In her Super Saiyan form Chirry is able to battle with Super Saiyan Goddess Pan, probably because she has more Saiyan blood than Pan. 'Moves:' Flight: '''The ability to fly through the use of ki. '''Ki Blast: '''The most basic form of energy wave. '''Heat and Cold Resistance - Chirry is able to fly through lava unabated, and stand in cold place to hours. Saiyan Power: 'A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. '''Dashing Punch: '''Chirry attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. '''Eraser Cannon: '''First, Chirry charges a green light energy from around her body and gathers it into her palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, she waves her hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. She also fires it from his chest. '''Energy Shield: '''A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. '''Maiden Blast: '''Move she learns from Pan. '''Gigantic Blaster: '''Chirry's version of Spirit Bomb. 'Transformation: '''Super Saiyan: '''Like other Saiyan hybrids, Chirry is also able to turn into Super Saiyan, but her hair turns into light green. '''Super Saiyan 2: '''Chirry got this form during battle with Pan. Her hair became more spikier, and blue lightning surrounds the entire body along with the golden aura. '''Super Saiyan 3: '''Chirry reached this form during training with Wukong. In this form her hair of her head grow up to the waist, the eyebrows disappear, and blue lightning surrounds the entire body along with the golden aura. Category:Saiyans Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:Pandalove93 Category:Female Saiyans Category:New Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki